Miłość (Tom)
Miłość (恋心, Koigokoro) jest czwartym tomem mangi Death Note. Streszczenie Pojawienie się drugiego Kiry skomplikowało i tak już niełatwą sytuację Grupy Dochodzeniowej. Na polecenie L'a do współpracy nad śledztwem zaproszony zostaje Light. Wkrótce udaje mu się odczytać prawdziwe znaczenie wiadomości przesłanej przez swojego naśladowcę. Co przyniesie konfrontacja dwóch posiadaczy Death Note'ów…?! Myśl autora Rozdziały Page 26. Upadek Page 27. Miłość Page 28. Osąd Page 29. Broń Page 30. Bomba Page 31. Proste Page 32. Ryzyko Page 33. Przeniesienie Page 34. Poddanie Zasady zawarte w tomie * Bóg Śmierci musi być właścicielem przynajmniej jednego Death Note'a. Nie może być on używany ani pożyczany przez ludzi. * Bogowie Śmierci mogą dowolnie wymieniać się notesami oraz używać notesów należących do innych Bogów Śmierci. * Jeśli Bóg Śmierci z sympatii do danego człowieka przedłuży jego życie, zabijając inną osobę - zginie. * Nawet gdy Bóg Śmierci umrze, jego notes nie ulegnie zniszczeniu, a jego prawo własności zwyczajowo przechodzi na kolejnego Boga Śmierci, który go dotknie. Teoretycznie jednak w takiej sytuacji notes ów staje się własnością Króla Bogów Śmierci. * Również ludzie będący właścicielami Death Note'ów muszą dotknąć nawzajem swoich notesów, by widzieć i słyszeć swoich Bogów Śmierci. * Osoby posiadające oczy Boga Śmierci widzą prawdziwe nazwisko oraz pozostałą długość życia ujrzanej osoby. Ponieważ jednak posiadacze Death Note'ów odbierają życie zamiast samemu je tracić, wystarczy, że będą mogli ujrzeć długość życia innych osób. Długości życia posiadaczy Death Note'ów nie można zatem zobaczyć za pomocą oczu Boga Śmierci. * Bóg Śmierci nie może udzielać ludziom informacji na temat czyjejś długości życia ani nazwiska. Ma to na celu uniknięcie zamieszania w Świecie Ludzi. * By Death Note mógł zostać użyty w Świecie Ludzi, musi trafić w ręce człowieka z woli żyjącego Boga Śmierci. * Choć mało prawdopodobne jest, by nawiedzający człowieka Bóg Śmierci umarł, gdyby jednak tak się stało, przyniesiony przez niego do Świata Ludzi Death Note nie straci swojej mocy. * By użyć oczu Boga Śmierci do odczytania czyjegoś imienia, nazwiska oraz długości życia, ich posiadacz musi widzieć ponad połowę twarzy tej osoby, na przykład patrząc od góry, widoczny musi być przynajmniej fragment poziomu nosa. Sam widok oczu i znajdujących się poniżej części twarzy nie wystarczy. Niemniej jednak, jeżeli cała twarz jest w miarę wyraźnie widoczna, jej poszczególne części, takie jak oczy, usta czy nos mogą być zasłonięte. Dokładne ograniczenia dotyczące tej kwestii nie są znane i posiadacz oczu powinien je odkryć we własnym zakresie. * Jeżeli spełnione są warunki, posiadacz oczu Boga Śmierci może ujrzeć imię, nazwisko oraz długość życia wybranej osoby, również na podstawie zdjęć i filmów, niezależnie od tego, jak dawno powstały. Czasami jednak, gdy obraz jest zbyt mały lub niewyraźny, jest to niemożliwe. Oczy Boga Śmierci nie zadziałają również w odniesieniu do rysunków, jakkolwiek realistyczne by one nie były. * Osoby posiadające oczy Boga Śmierci mają wzrok o sile 3.6 według skali ludzkiej, bez względu na ich autentyczną siłę wzroku. * Osoby które zrzekną się praw własności do Death Note'a utracą wszystkie związane z nim wspomnienia. Nie oznacza to jednak utraty wszystkich wspomnień z okresu, w którym posiadało się notes. Wymazana zostanie jedynie pamięć o tych wydarzeniach, które go dotyczyły. Nawigacja Kategoria:Tomy mangi Kategoria:Manga